


Presagio di morte

by TheArchitect18



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Action, Adventure, Angst, M/M, Romance, War
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:42:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28509141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArchitect18/pseuds/TheArchitect18
Summary: “Voglio solo assicurarmi che Namimori rimanga in piedi e così tutto il mondo.”“Per motivazioni diverse dalle mie.”“Non ti ho mai mentito, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Le mie intenzioni sono sempre state chiare. Raramente i miei obiettivi sono stati simili ai tuoi per intenzioni. Abbiamo due modi diversi di vedere il mondo ma io sopravviverò, comunque vada. Il resto dipende da te.”Ci fu una lunga pausa. Hibari si era appoggiato con le mani alla scrivania, quasi si sporgeva verso Tsuna. Un piccolo sorriso misterioso si era dipinto sul suo viso, lasciava intendere che sapesse di più, ma nei suoi occhi Tsuna non leggeva altro. Sebbene Hibari avesse motivazioni diverse dalle sue, era vero, si erano sempre aiutati con totale trasparenza.
Relationships: Dino/Hibari Kyouya, Gokudera Hayato/Sawada Tsunayoshi, Gokudera Hayato/Yamamoto Takeshi, Hibari Kyouya/Rokudou Mukuro
Kudos: 1





	1. Sette anni dopo i Varia

Erano passati sette anni dalla battaglia contro i Varia per i Vongola ring e niente poteva essere più diverso da quei giorni. Sawada Tsunayoshi era diventato il Decimo Boss dei Vongola, i guardiani erano stati riuniti per l’occasione e tutti avevano accettato i loro ruoli e le loro responsabilità, anche quello su cui si aveva più dubbi e quello su cui si poteva fare meno affidamento, ovvero rispettivamente Hibari Kyoya e Mukuro Rokudo.  
Ma se Mukuro non sempre era presente, Hibari si era rivelato per Sawada e per i Vongola un grande alleato. Ormai era assodato, era uno dei Guardiani più potenti e forti, ed il rispetto reciproco che si era venuto a creare tra lui e il Decimo Boss andava ad agevolare sia la Famiglia Vongola che la nuova Organizzazione Disciplinare, la squadra speciale di Hibari.   
Sette anni erano passati dalla conquista degli anelli e niente faceva presagire ciò che sarebbe accaduto di lì a pochi anni, ma solo di una cosa Sawada era sicuro, il metodo di combattimento stava cambiando. L’oggetto di studio di Hibari Kyoya e della sua Organizzazione non erano altri che le Box, piccoli scrigni capaci di racchiudere un potere immenso e armi di notevole portata che si potevano usare con la determinazione scaturita dall’anello che portavano al dito. Hibari a lungo lo aveva tenuto informato delle scoperte e dei loro progressi, come dei passi indietro.   
Erano stati mesi difficili per Tsuna, ma dopo innumerevoli confronti si era lasciato convincere di una cosa, i Vongola Ring erano fondamentali per l’uso alla massima potenza di queste armi. Probabilmente erano di un grado così alto che la loro potenza sarebbe stata capace di distruggere chissà quante vite e questo Sawada Tsunayoshi, neo Boss dei Vongola, non poteva permetterlo. Una fiamma più o meno potente poteva aprire un’arma, causando chissà quale danno incalcolabile. Al contrario, anelli di una portata ridotta non avrebbero permesso un tale controllo, e questo era stato Hibari ad assicurarglielo. Insieme avevano optato per la strategia più ovvia, ed era stata quella di confrontarsi per lunghi mesi, quasi un anno, dalla scoperta di queste piccole scatole. Hibari continuava a informarlo e Tsuna pian piano aveva cominciato a farsi un’idea ben precisa e non troppo positiva. La sua più grande preoccupazione non erano tanto i suoi guardiani, di cui sapeva potersi fidare - nessuno di loro avrebbe usato il suo anello in modo improprio \- ma il fatto che questi piccoli scrigni avessero cominciato a fare il giro del mondo. Tutti ormai nel mondo della Mafia sapevano cosa fossero le Box, tutti sapevano come si usassero anche se non ne avevano personalmente una…. tutti stavano cominciando a studiarle e a piccoli passi si avviavano lungo la strada che Hibari e Sawada avevano intrapreso per primi. Ben presto qualcun altro avrebbe capito che anelli come quelli dei Vongola erano in grado di scaturire un potere immenso, tanto da tenere sotto scacco il mondo. E oltre al danno, anche la beffa. I tre inventori avevano venduto prototipi di base, poco più che primi esperimenti per finanziarsi e probabilmente, come Sawada sospettava, dal mucchio dei primi progetti ne erano stati rubati alcuni. Da questi erano nati dei prototipi che avevano causato danni non solo a persone comuni, ma spesso anche a chi brandiva l’arma stessa. I rischi erano tanti, Hibari era stato chiaro fin da subito.   
Quello di quel giorno era un incontro decisivo e Sawada lo sapeva. Seduto dal suo scranno guardava Hibari con particolare attenzione.  
  
“Mi piacerebbe dirti che ci sono ulteriori novità, ma siamo ancora a questo punto. Più vado avanti e più le mie conclusioni prendono forma. Non c’è tempo, Sawada. Raduna i tuoi guardiani. In un futuro non troppo lontano sfrutteremo questo tipo di armi e saremo capaci di farlo anche con anelli di classe minore. Da qui al prossimo anno le Box saranno già cosa fatta e se ci vogliono grandi menti per inventare certi oggetti, non ci vogliono menti così geniali per arrivare all’ovvio. Ci sono poteri legati a questi anelli di cui non siamo totalmente a conoscenza.”   
  
Il moro fissava Sawada negli occhi, serio, mentre continuava a parlare. Con una mano sfiorava i documenti sul tavolo, li girava con le dita, come a guardarne i complicati disegni. La struttura delle Box era così particolare e lui era uno dei pochi che sapeva leggere quegli schemi. L’occhio cadde sul suo anello per un attimo, una flebile scintilla di colore viola attirò la sua attenzione.   
  
“Il potere che questi anelli emanano è grande. Non credo che tutti i tuoi sottoposti siano capaci di usarne il pieno potenziale, ma questo non significa che nelle mani di qualcun’altro valga la stessa cosa. Anche quando non li usiamo i nostri flussi scorrono in essi, se non li useremo noi ci sarà sicuramente qualcuno che punterà ad averli. E’ un rischio che non mi sentirei di correre al tuo posto.”   
  
Ci fu una piccola pausa. Hibari sapeva che Tsuna stava vagliando ogni possibilità, ogni singolo volere di ogni singolo Guardiano. Non tutti sarebbero stati d’accordo, era ovvio, ma secondo Hibari non tutti avevano diritto di decisione lì dentro. Kyoya non amava attendere, lui la sua decisione l’aveva già presa.   
  
“Che tu decida o meno di eliminare gli anelli, quello della Nuvola verrà distrutto. Hai una spada che dondola sulla testa e colpirà solo te se verranno uccise delle persone, dei civili, in tutto il mondo.”   
  
“Non abbiamo la certezza che sarà così, o sbaglio? Sappiamo che i Vongola Ring sono una grande fonte di potere, ma-”   
  
“Ti preoccupi di cosa penserà Hayato Gokudera? O Mukuro Rokudo? Loro sono i primi sciocchi ad usare l’anello in modo improprio per diversi motivi. Il primo è uno sprovveduto e il secondo è un megalomane, credi davvero che le loro opinioni abbiano valore? Capisco il tuo affetto nei confronti delle persone, ma è la fiducia che riponi in esse che mi disturba. Non tutti sono degni, non tutti hanno ragione di essere ascoltati. I Vongola Ring sono un rischio.”   
  
Tsuna fulminò Hibari per un secondo, non amava quando tirava frecciate al suo braccio destro. Gokudera e Hibari avevano un modo tutto loro di interagire e, nonostante Hayato fosse estremamente maturato, il Guardiano della Nuvola era l’unico che ancora gli faceva saltare i nervi.   
  
“Tu e Hayato non andate d’accordo, non significa che sia uno sprovveduto, Hibari. Vorrei dire lo stesso per Mukuro- comunque, le vostre diatribe non mi riguardano. Sono d’accordo. I Vongola Ring sono un rischio.”   
  
“No, non uno sprovveduto, forse sciocco è la parola più adatta. Comunque non ha importanza, quello che pensa il tuo Guardiano della tempesta non mi riguarda. Se deciderai di prendere la decisione giusta non si opporrà.”   
  
Hibari fece un piccolo sospiro, più teatrale che veramente sentito. Tra tutti i guardiani era quello che era cresciuto e cambiato più di tutti, il suo carattere cominciava pian piano a migliorare sotto alcuni aspetti ma certi spigoli che erano presenti durante la sua adolescenza si erano invece affilati. Il suo sarcasmo e il suo modo di fare malizioso non presagivano mai niente di buono. Aveva semplicemente imparato a tollerare le persone attorno a lui.  
  
“Voglio solo assicurarmi che Namimori rimanga in piedi e così tutto il mondo.”   
  
“Per motivazioni diverse dalle mie.”   
  
“Non ti ho mai mentito, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Le mie intenzioni sono sempre state chiare. Raramente i miei obiettivi sono stati simili ai tuoi per intenzioni. Abbiamo due modi diversi di vedere il mondo ma io sopravviverò, comunque vada. Il resto dipende da te.”   
  
Ci fu una lunga pausa. Hibari si era appoggiato con le mani alla scrivania, quasi si sporgeva verso Tsuna. Un piccolo sorriso misterioso si era dipinto sul suo viso, lasciava intendere che sapesse di più, ma nei suoi occhi Tsuna non leggeva altro. Sebbene Hibari avesse motivazioni diverse dalle sue, era vero, si erano sempre aiutati con totale trasparenza. Ed era questo il motivo per il quale andavano d’accordo e si rispettavano. Entrambi avevano una grande considerazione l’uno dell’altro. Anche se a malincuore, Tsuna doveva ammettere che Hibari aveva ragione. Sferzare l’orgoglio del braccio destro, dimostrandosi d’accordo con il Guardiano della Nuvola, sarebbe stato solo un piccolo scotto da pagare rispetto al vero e proprio rischio che si presentava davanti a loro.   
  
“Va bene. Organizzerò una riunione straordinaria per il fine settimana. Farò rientrare Yamamoto dall’Italia, attualmente è dai Varia per allenarsi. Fortunatamente Ryohei è rientrato oggi. Voglio che ci siano tutti, tu compreso. Vorrei che spiegassi la situazione, dato che hai perso così tanto tempo per studiare le box.”   
  
Il moro allargò il sorriso mentre si raddrizzava, sistemandosi la cravatta. Era soddisfatto.   
Gli anelli dei Vongola non erano certo necessari per poter continuare a combattere, per poter continuare a migliorarsi. Gli anelli erano sempre e solo stati un contorno per lui, la loro pericolosità era l’unica cosa che gli premeva. Non poteva permettere che il mondo che conosceva venisse stravolto, esattamente come sette anni prima.   
  
“Ottimo. Per il fine settimana. Provvedi a farli rientrare, con urgenza.”   
  
Hibari stava per andarsene, fece per voltarsi, ma il Decimo non aveva finito. Aveva un’altra questione legata a questa che gli stava davvero a cuore, ed era il problema attuale. Se la questione dei Vongola Ring prevedeva un problema futuro e a lungo termine, adesso i problemi erano ben altri. I prototipi di Box vendute a poco erano molto più che invenzioni dei tre inventori uscite male. Per quanto fossero particolari né Verde, né Innocenti, né Konig avrebbero venduto box con qualche problema che avrebbe minato la loro credibilità e scienza. Si parlava di box esplose, o che si erano addirittura ribellate al loro possessore. La poca conoscenza in mano agli ignoranti era forse ben peggiore di ogni altra cosa.  
  
“Aspetta, Hibari. Vorrei parlare con te anche di un’altra cosa.”   
  
“Ovvero?”  
  
“Prototipi che come ben sai sono esplosi in posti abitati oppure mentre erano ancora nelle tasche del loro portatore. Credo che la prima vendita degli inventori Verde, Innocenti e Konig abbia dato il via a molto più che ricerche e, come sai, a ben altre mire.”    
  
Il Presidente dell’Organizzazione Disciplinare sembrò pensarci per qualche secondo, ma aveva una risposta anche per quello. Rimase in silenzio, aspettando che Tsuna proseguisse.  
  
“Credo che oltre alle prime Box siano stati venduti dei progetti. Progetti trattati non esattamente allo stesso modo di come Konig, Innocenti o Verde avrebbero fatto. Probabilmente chi li ha comprati stan tentando di fabbricare delle armi da rivendere in nero ma qualunque sia la situazione non sono armi normali, queste sono molto di più. Sono pericolose e lo sono adesso. Non voglio avere box difettose in giro per il mondo, non voglio che i miei sottoposti siano costretti ad usarne una. I prezzi abbordabili potrebbero far gola a molti.”   
  
C’era qualcosa nel tono di voce di Tsuna, qualcosa che a Hibari non quadrava granché. Sembrava che stesse cercando di convincerlo a partecipare attivamente a quella che sembrava una gran perdita di tempo. Sembrava determinato nel convincerlo del fatto che sì, era importante, e che dovevano intervenire subito. La conversazione era solamente all’inizio. Il Presidente del Comitato disciplinare però era più che fermo nelle sue intenzioni, tanto quanto il Decimo.  
  
“Non credo che sia affar mio.”   
  
“Io invece credo che sia affar nostro.”   
  
La tensione salì in un secondo, raggiunse un picco assurdo. I due si guardarono negli occhi per quelli che sembrarono interminabili istanti. Nessuno dei due era abituato a cedere, Hibari soprattutto. Non amava farsi dare ordini, lui faceva quello che gli pareva, quando gli pareva, per i motivi che interessavano a lui.   
  
“Vorrei solo sapere di chi mi posso fidare, non voglio vedere i miei sottoposti saltare in aria, non voglio vedere persone che hanno degli obiettivi o delle mire arrivare a comprare armi del genere solo per avere- avere un vantaggio rispetto agli altri. E soprattutto non voglio che questo mercato arrivi ad allargarsi troppo. Se ci sono dei progetti che sono stati venduti, vorrei solamente sapere a chi. E dove posso recuperarli per restituirli ai legittimi inventori prima che qualcun'altro possa impossessarsene.”   
  
Sawada si sbrigò a continuare dopo qualche istante, sapeva di aver portato la pazienza di Hibari ad un preciso limite. Tentò di portare il guardiano sulla sua stessa lunghezza d’onda, voleva che partecipasse a quella missione e che lo facesse il prima possibile. La situazione era strana e avrebbe fatto di tutto per convincere Hibari a indagare, perché sapeva che era anche nel suo interesse. Suo malgrado si erano conosciuti bene, sapevano che punti toccare per entrare in sintonia. Il loro rapporto era fatto anche di piccole provocazioni e piccoli compromessi. Hibari sorrise, questa volta un sorriso tirato. Dover ammettere che Tsuna aveva ragione non era nelle sue corde, quindi non lo avrebbe fatto. Certo, poteva essere pericoloso per i motivi elencati dal Vongola, ma poteva benissimo essere anche una stupidaggine. Gli incidenti erano un numero ancora irrisorio, le vittime poche, niente di preoccupante. Eppure negli occhi del Decimo Hibari leggeva una preoccupazione reale. Avrebbe dato le informazioni che Tsunayoshi cercava.  
  
“Non avrei niente in contrario a far saltare in aria qualche tuo sottoposto disposto a comprare Box sul mercato nero, in fondo bisogna essere proprio stupidi per arrivare a tali livelli, tu di elementi così ne hai davvero molti nella tua famiglia. Questa si chiama selezione naturale. Ma ripensando a quello che hai detto, che qualcuno potrebbe volere questi oggetti per avere un vantaggio, chi all’interno di questa famiglia andrebbe a comprare una Box del genere solo per poter arrivare a battere il Decimo Boss dei Vongola? Fammi pensare, forse ne conosco uno in particolare, Mukuro Rokudo? La tua preoccupazione, se è questo ciò a cui ti riferivi, è infondata. Mukuro Rokudo ha altro da fare. Comunque non vorrei rischiare, ammetto che non è esattamente il modo in cui pensavo di muovermi con lui nell’immediato futuro, non sarebbe soddisfacente. Quindi...”   
  
La stoccata al Guardiano della Nebbia fece drizzare appena Tsuna. Se essere ripreso era un qualcosa che dava fastidio a Hibari, avere dei conflitti interni era ciò che infastidiva il Boss dei Vongola, ed era chiaramente quello a cui puntavano Kyoya e Mukuro. Tsuna non era cambiato, voleva bene e si fidava di tutti i suoi guardiani, anche se era ovvio che alcuni di loro avessero intenzioni e obiettivi spesso diversi dai suoi, erano cose che metteva sempre in conto. Aveva però imparato a prevenire ogni azione futura eliminando le possibilità che avrebbero avuto per tradirlo. E come era ovvio, Hibari da quel punto di vista c’aveva azzeccato, in pieno. Mukuro era una delle principali preoccupazioni e sapeva che quella di Kyoya era solo una minaccia velata, una piccola ripicca che sapeva avrebbe portato a termine al momento giusto una volta portato a compimento i loro piani comuni. Il fatto che Hibari fosse così sicuro di sé quando parlava del guardiano della nebbia era il principale indicatore del fatto che sì, entrambi si controllavano a vicenda. Nessuno meglio del guardiano della nuvola conosceva l’illusionista.  
  
“... so solo che sì, ci sono dei progetti che attualmente sono persi nel mucchio. E quando ti dico ciò, significa che ci sono così tanti progetti da non vederne la fine. Ma è improbabile che Verde, o Konig, o Innocenti li abbiano venduti. Sono persone particolarmente piene di loro, vendere le Box è già abbastanza proficuo. Non venderebbero mai dei progetti con il rischio di vedere il lavoro di anni distrutto, la loro eredità contaminata e una pessima, pessima nota di demerito nel loro curriculum. Con molta probabilità sono stati derubati e non lo hanno fatto presente, non vogliono allarmare nessuno. Preferiscono far pensare che qualcuno stia cercando di imitarli. Patetico, no?”  
  
Tsuna sospirò, chiudendo gli occhi. Come immaginava. E probabilmente anche Hibari si era fatto una sua idea tramite le sue indagini, ma semplicemente non reputava quelle informazioni importanti. O meglio, se lo erano, non erano adatte allo scopo. Ma Sawada aveva una visione diversa da quella del suo miglior guardiano, per lui le informazioni che avevano erano abbastanza per poter dire che la situazione era grave.  
  
“Sappiamo quali famiglie potrebbero aver rubato questi progetti?”   
  
“Ce ne sono un paio in Italia, più che papabili. Tutte tue alleate, tra l’altro. A proposito di vantaggi, che coincidenza. Prima dei pericoli interni dovresti guardarti da quelli esterni.”   
  
“A volte bisogna dare il beneficio del dubbio, Hibari.”   
  
“A volte bisogna saper dire di no, Sawada. Ma non sono il primo a dirtelo e credo che non sarò l’ultimo. Tornando a noi, sono alleate sia dei Vongola che dei Cavallone. I progetti spariti dalle risme di Verde, Innocenti e Konig sono tutte Box arma particolari. Non credo che seguano per filo e per segno il progetto, sono così esclusive che probabilmente ce ne accorgeremmo. Parliamo di varie box della nuvola, della tempesta e di qualche altra box della pioggia. Sulla base di quelle tentano di creare una ricetta che vada bene per tutte ma ovviamente non funziona così.”   
  
“Cosa possiamo fare a riguardo?”   
  
“Il mio consiglio è di fare quello che ti riesce meglio, l’amico. Manda qualcuno in avanscoperta e tenta di capire quali sono i loro piani, dove potrebbero avere i laboratori, quali sono i loro obiettivi finali. Da lì potrai muoverti come meglio credi per recuperare quei progetti. La famiglia Castelli e la famiglia Villa. Per le informazioni riguardanti loro, io non posso aiutarti. Potresti sicuramente chiedere a Cavallone, però. Stupido come è potrebbe esserci andato a cena qualche sera fa. Per quanto riguarda Mukuro Rokudo, l’unica tua preoccupazione deve essere recuperare il Vongola ring della nebbia. E comunque, a quello, ci penserò io.”   
  
Hibari questa volta era pronto ad andarsene, per davvero. Tsuna non lo avrebbe trattenuto ancora, la corda si stava decisamente per spezzare.   
  
“Grazie, Hibari-san.”   
  
“Cerca di non farti prendere impreparato.”   
  
Furono le ultime parole che i due si scambiarono, anche troppe per un tipo come Hibari. Aveva la gola secca da quanto aveva parlato e discusso con il Decimo Vongola, aveva bisogno di passare del tempo nella sua pagoda, davanti ad un bel tè caldo. Chiuse la porta dell’ufficio dietro di sé prima di attraversare il corridoio, diretto al primo passaggio diretto alla sua pagoda, ormai collegata da anni a quella che era la villa dei Vongola.   
Camminava spedito, niente e nessuno lo avrebbe fermato, o così credeva. Superò il primo incrocio dei corridoi prima che effettivamente qualcosa attirasse la sua attenzione.  
  
“Ho sentito che hai fatto il mio nome.”   
  
Hibari si bloccò al centro del corridoio. Dopo un primo secondo di pura e totale sorpresa si voltò, in cerca della direzione dalla quale proveniva la voce dolce e calda che ormai conosceva bene.   
  
“Non è carino parlare male di me quando non ci sono, Kyoya…”   
  
Dal corridoio perpendicolare a quello di Hibari uscì dall’ombra un uomo biondo, alto e piazzato rispetto a lui. Quel lieve sorriso a idiota che non si era mai stancato di propinargli era inconfondibile.  
  
“Non è carino neanche tornare dall’Italia senza avvertirmi, Cavallone. Come non è carino origliare.”   
  
“Volevo farti una sorpresa e non stavo origliando. Questo posto ha una bella acustica, non trovi?”   
  
Dino Cavallone era tornato dall’Italia. Si avvicinò a Hibari a passi lenti, come se fosse intento a calcolare ogni sua reazione. Più quelle del suo corpo che della sua lingua che sì, era tagliente, ma non quanto i suoi tonfa. Nonostante tutto non riusciva a togliersi il sorriso dalla faccia, che non fece che allargarsi quando il moro rispose a sua volta, sorridendo. Un sorriso diverso dal suo, sempre misterioso, ma Dino sapeva che Hibari era felice di vederlo.  
  
“Una sorpresa? Se mi avessi voluto fare una sorpresa saresti rimasto in Italia.”   
  
“Dici così solo perché volevi essere avvertito per accogliermi, non è vero?”   
  
I due ormai erano faccia a faccia, vicinissimi. Dino si sporse così tanto che chiunque li avesse visti avrebbe pensato che fosse solo in cerca di un modo facile e veloce per morire. Chi non faceva parte della Famiglia Vongola non sapeva quanto fossero legati e cosa effettivamente li legasse, c’era molto più che un rapporto lavorativo. Negli anni Hibari aveva imparato quasi ad apprezzarlo.   
Il sorriso del moro si allargò appena, segno che stava per mormorare una cattiveria.  
  
“No. E’ che mi distrai e non posso finire il mio lavoro se ci sei tu attorno. Ti sento già piagnucolare che ti annoi.”   
  
La faccia del decimo Cavallone fu tutta un programma. Il sorriso si trasformò in un’espressione offesa, colpito e affondato.  
  
“Non è vero, Kyoya! Io non ti distraggo, voglio solo che ti rilassi di tanto in tanto!”   
  
“Mh-mh. Rilassarmi. E’ un concetto che da sette anni a questa parte mi è sconosciuto.”   
  
“Ah, ma ti prego, è da sette anni a questa parte che la tua vita ha cominciato a diventare interessante.”   
  
Il biondo aveva sempre una risposta pronta e, ormai, aveva quasi azzerato le distanze tra lui e il suo adorato allievo. Puntò una mano al muro, appoggiandosi, mentre continuava a guardare Hibari negli occhi, un pozzo di indifferenza per molti. Per lui erano un cielo sconfinato in cui perdersi.   
  
“Sei incredibile. Dopo avermi mentito sul tuo ritorno dall’Italia stai pure cercando di farmi credere che sia una sorpresa per me. Dimmi, quando ti ha chiamato Sawada?”   
  
Dino mandò gli occhi al cielo, quasi esasperato. Usò un tono poco più serio, per far sì che il moro si convincesse, anche se sapeva sarebbe stato inutile. Lo avrebbe tormentato con le sue convinzioni per giorni, fin quando non avrebbe trovato un altro argomento con cui punzecchiarlo.  
  
“Non ti ho mentito e non devo parlare con Sawada. Volevo solo vederti, non potevo aspettare un’altra settimana.”   
  
Fu Hibari ad avvicinarsi ancora, questa volta, con il sorriso malizioso che solo Cavallone conosceva. A dividerli c’erano pochi centimetri.  
  
“Allora potresti avere il tempo di ricordarmi cosa c’è di interessante nella mia vita.”   
  
Era un sussurro flebile, il tono sapientemente malizioso, era tutto ben calcolato da Kyoya. Dino sentì il cuore sussultare e, sinceramente, non solo quello. Sì, era felice di vederlo. E quello era il modo del suo piccolo Kyoya per dirgli che sì, gli era mancato.   
  
“Potrei farlo.”   
  
Fu l’unica cosa che riuscì a dire prima che le loro labbra si scontrassero in un piccolo bacio, breve ma intenso. Fu Kyoya a interromperlo e solo dopo una ventina di secondi passata a guardarlo negli occhi capì perché, doveva aver sentito qualcuno avvicinarsi. Era Ryohei, che con i suoi passi da elefante attraversava i corridoi. Dino non lo aveva sentito tanto concentrato era su Kyoya, ma il moro era sempre attento, soprattutto in quei momenti. Non si rilassava mai per davvero.   
Sfortunatamente per Dino Ryohei si era auto-invitato a prendere il té e, Hibari, glielo aveva lasciato fare solo per torturare un po’ Cavallone. Gli sguardi che gli lanciava mentre tutti e tre sorseggiavano il té preparato da Kusakabe glielo facevano capire. Fu solo dopo un paio di ore passate in ESTREMA frustrazione che ebbe la possibilità di abbracciare l’amato come Hibari meritava e come avrebbe voluto fare fin dall’inizio. Dopo quasi un mese di assenza, i due potevano di nuovo sfiorarsi. Nessuno dei due sospettava cosa, di lì a pochi giorni, sarebbe accaduto.


	2. Prima i doveri, e poi...

La sera in cui Dino tornò, dopo che Ryohei se ne fu andato dalla sua pagoda, Hibari si prese cura di lui dandogli il suo personale bentornato. Ormai si conoscevano da tanto, sapevano cosa faceva per loro e cosa no, sapevano stuzzicarsi e provocarsi, sapevano come sfiorarsi o meno. Il loro incontro quella sera fu veloce, il mese di assenza e quelle due ore di attesa, piene di sguardi e sorrisi maliziosi, avevano reso il loro momento un pochino più frenetico di come entrambi avrebbero voluto, ma fu perfetto, come sempre.  
Erano ancora sul letto a pedana in pieno stile giapponese, quasi toccavano terra. Non si erano ancora rivestiti, probabilmente non lo avrebbero fatto e, se il moro c’avesse provato, Dino glielo avrebbe impedito. Hibari aveva ancora la testa sopra la sua spalla, il respiro era leggero e rilassato mentre Dino continuava a sfiorargli la schiena sotto la coperta. Nessuno avrebbe mai visto Hibari Kyoya come lo vedeva lui; il punto non era aver vinto il suo amore, ma aver vinto la sua fiducia. Dino non sapeva come aveva fatto, ma tutta la dedizione e tutte le attenzioni che aveva dato al moro alla fine si erano tradotte in qualcosa.  
Era bello poter vedere quanto Hibari tenesse a lui, poter avere dei momenti intimi, un incontro dove il moro finalmente abbassava i tonfa e si dedicava ad attività comuni, solo con lui. Nessun trucchetto, nessun sorriso finto. Dino conosceva il suo Kyoya.  
  
_“Kyoya, dormi?”  
  
“No.”_  
  
Che domanda stupida. Il biondo sorrise appena, facendo pressione sulla schiena dell’allievo per tirarlo il più vicino possibile, quanto Hibari avrebbe consentito.  
Raramente Kyoya dormiva, riusciva a sentire tutto e tutti, i suoi sensi erano sviluppati in modo allucinante rispetto a quelli degli altri guardiani. Era sicuramente grazie ai due flussi, quello della nuvola e della nebbia, che gli scorrevano nel corpo se era così, ma era anche complice l’esperienza dello stesso guardiano della nuvola e gli piaceva pensare che, sì, forse era anche grazie ai suoi allenamenti.  
  
_“Sai che puoi dormire, vero? Ci sono qui io a proteggerti.”_  
  
_“Non ho bisogno di essere protetto e se tu stessi zitto probabilmente dormirei. Pensi di farcela?”_  
  
Schietto e diretto come suo solito, Hibari non aveva neanche aperto un occhio per rispondere al biondo. Dino ridacchiò, dandogli un piccolo bacio sulla fronte.  
  
_“So che non hai bisogno di essere protetto, ma mi piace pensare che potrei farlo. L’incontro con Tsuna è andato bene?”_  
  
Con tutto il da farsi, tra Ryohei e la loro fretta di appartenersi non avevano avuto il tempo di parlare, né di raccontarsi qualcosa. Il giapponese si lasciò sfuggire un piccolo sospiro, quasi come se si fosse arreso all’idea di dover assecondare quel bambino che ormai si poteva considerare suo compagno. Aprì gli occhi, guardò Dino per qualche secondo prima di sistemarsi meglio, per poi rispondere.  
  
_“L’incontro con il Decimo Vongola è andato bene. Gli anelli saranno distrutti.”_  
  
Cavallone divenne serio, annuì tra sé e sé. Hibari gli aveva parlato dei suoi studi, gli aveva anche confidato i suoi dubbi e le sue perplessità. Le preoccupazioni del giapponese erano diventate anche le sue. In fondo se Hibari Kyoya era preoccupato per qualcosa, o almeno lo sembrava, doveva esserci sicuramente un buon motivo.  
  
_“L’ha presa bene?”  
  
“All’inizio no. Voleva evitare di farlo, sa benissimo che non tutti i suoi guardiani saranno d’accordo. So già con chi dovrò avere a che fare.”  
  
“Farai lo spiegone quindi, mh? Kyoya versione professore…”  
  
“Non dire idiozie.”_  
  
Hibari lo rimbeccò subito, fulminandolo. Prese le distanze da Dino, quanto bastava per tornare nel suo lato del letto, continuando a guardarlo mentre parlavano.  
  
_“Ci vado solo perché Sawada mi ha chiesto di spiegare cosa rischiamo. Gli studi sono i miei, non riuscirebbe a spiegarsi a dovere.”_  
  
Il biondo si ritrovò a mani vuote, niente più Hibari da stringere. Sospirò appena, arreso. Parlare di lavoro, soprattutto quando il lavoro era legato ai Vongola, lo metteva di cattivo umore. Dino sapeva benissimo quanto per Hibari fosse difficile “fare branco”, ma ormai era riuscito a gestire il suo vecchio caratteraccio. Quel malumore era sicuramente dato da qualcosa che era successo nell’ufficio con Sawada, qualcosa che non aveva preventivato. Conosceva bene entrambi e sapeva che doveva essere così.  
  
_“Lo so, Kyoya. In fondo sei tu che ne sai più di tutti, credo sia normale. Farai un ottimo lavoro come sempre, ne sono certo. Avete parlato di altro oltre a questo?”_  
  
Lo chiese con un sussurro mentre andava a carezzare la fronte di Hibari, spostandogli una ciocca di capelli. Il moro lo guardò per qualche secondo come se stesse cercando di misurare le parole. E in effetti Hibari le stava misurando, stava componendo un puzzle nella sua mente. Sapeva che spesso Dino e Tsuna condividevano quei sentimenti buonisti e di amore verso il prossimo e, nonostante il lavoro fosse un argomento nel quale nessuno dei due si immischiava, avrebbe preferito non saperlo coinvolto. La situazione era precaria e pericolosa, aveva chiaramente detto a Tsuna che Cavallone conosceva meglio le due famiglie e all’improvviso si chiese se davvero Dino fosse lì solo per lui, o se già Sawada Tsunayoshi avesse preventivato tutto. Eppure negli occhi nocciola di Dino Hibari leggeva solo un’enorme ingenuità di fondo.  
  
_“Sì, abbiamo parlato anche di altro. Avrai sentito parlare dei progetti delle box rubate. Stanno tentando di replicarle sul mercato nero, tentano di renderle uniche a modo loro, ma non hanno idea di quel che stanno creando, o semplicemente facendo. Molte box sono esplose, altre hanno letteralmente spazzato via case e civili.”  
  
“Sì. Ho sentito.”_  
  
Dino annuì, serio. Come Hibari immaginava la cosa lo toccava quanto toccava il Decimo Vongola.  
  
_“Avevo delle informazioni e le ho condivise con Sawada. Tutto qui.”  
  
“Qualcosa mi dice che sei stato costretto. Però dovresti esserne contento: Tsuna farà di tutto per fermare questo mercato. Le box che per ora abbiamo noi sono solo prototipi ed è bene eliminare quelli da scartare fin da subito per il bene di tutti quanti-”  
  
“Non è la mia battaglia.”_  
  
Hibari tagliò corto, bloccando ogni tentativo di perbenismo da parte del biondo. Non lo sopportava, non avrebbe lasciato dilungare anche lui. Cavallone sapeva pure che era inutile forzare la mano con il moro, si limitò a sospirare, tornando a sdraiarsi. Guardò il soffitto per qualche secondo, prima di chiudere gli occhi.  
  
_“Sai Kyoya, so quale è il punto di Tsuna. Non vuole che qualcuno si faccia male a causa della mafia, non vuole che delle persone che non fanno parte del nostro mondo paghino lo scotto. Ed immagino che abbia paura anche per voi. Molti nemici potrebbero prendere quelle box e usarle per sconfiggere i guardiani dei Vongola e se sono pericolose come pensa Tsuna, non credo che avreste molte possibilità di scampo.”  
  
“Sono stanco di sentirti parlare.”_  
  
Ecco, il limite di Hibari. In tutto il discorso l’unica frase che lo aveva toccato fu l’ultima _“Non credo che avreste molte possibilità di scampo”_.  
Il moro si alzò dal letto in fretta e furia, afferrando il kimono di cui Dino lo aveva spogliato solo un’ora prima. Dino si mise a sedere, sull’attenti.  
  
_“Dove vai?”  
  
“Dove non posso sentirti dire stupidaggini.”  
  
“Non sto dicendo che sei debole, dico solo che sono imprevedibili e non devi andartene per questo. Puoi però dirmi cosa pensi.”_  
  
Quando Hibari si voltò per fulminarlo, questa volta senza scherzo o gioco, era completamente rigido. Si stava trattenendo, era ovvio, quelle parole pesavano perché le stava dicendo Dino. Se fosse stato qualcun’altro probabilmente non vi avrebbe dato così peso.  
  
_“Vuoi sapere cosa penso, Decimo Cavallone? Penso che sia stupido concentrarsi su un mercato nero che probabilmente si esaurirà da solo. Penso che tu e Sawada siate due persone che hanno paura di qualunque cosa si presenti loro davanti, continuate a mettere pezze e toppe ovunque, ma il mondo non funziona così. Quando si ricuce tante volte un pezzo di stoffa rovinato non ha importanza quanto si possa fare bene, o quanto il filo possa essere stretto, alla fine la stoffa si spezzerà. Dovrebbe concentrarsi sui suoi affari e sulle sue priorità invece che cercare di trovare una soluzione per tutto. Ci prova, anche tra i suoi guardiani. Sta a me dovergli ricordare che nessuno lo premierà per questo.”_  
  
Il tono tagliente di Hibari non ferì Dino. Sapeva che il giapponese era arrabbiato e quella era solo uno sfogo. Certo, quelle cose le pensava, ma il fatto che Hibari lo amasse e trattasse con Sawada quasi ogni giorno gli faceva ben pensare che i pensieri appena esposti fossero ben bilanciati da una dose di rispetto e fiducia. Il loro era solo un modo diverso di vedere il mondo e le situazioni. Sapeva che Hibari non aveva finito, quindi attese, guardandolo.  
  
_“Oltre alla situazione dei civili è convinto che Mukuro Rokudo possa trovare il modo per averne una e avere un vantaggio, o almeno è quello che ha cercato di vendermi come motivazione. E’ un povero sciocco se pensa che sia così stupido. Sawada dovrebbe preoccuparsi degli anelli che il suo guardiano della nebbia ha trovato recentemente piuttosto che di una box che non userebbe mai. E’ convinto di conoscere ogni suo guardiano alla perfezione, con il risultato che li reputa tutti una manica di stupidi. Ovvio, alcuni lo sono, ma non tutti. Questo suo finto perbenismo mi infastidisce, non voglio avere a che fare con questa situazione. Ci sono cose più importanti che mi premono adesso ed è ovvio, non è sincero nelle sue intenzioni. Come potresti aiutare una persona che non ti dice tutto quello che sa, ma che tenta di convincerti per tentativi?”_  
  
Ci fu un lungo silenzio tra Dino e Hibari. Il cuore di Dino aveva sussultato al nome di Mukuro Rokudo, l’ossessione per lui da parte dell’amato sapeva non essersi esaurita. Era solo questione di tempo, prima o poi si sarebbero scontrati nuovamente e l’unica cosa che li tratteneva era che entrambi erano stati occupati con questioni più importanti dal loro punto di vista. Ed evidentemente Hibari era al corrente della ricerca di Mukuro, qualunque essa fosse, qualunque cosa fossero gli anelli che aveva trovato. Hibari gli stava dando le spalle, se Dino non si fosse alzato per andargli incontro era sicuro che sarebbe fuggito in un’altra stanza. Non voleva che quella serata si concludesse così. Sfiorò piano le spalle di Hibari, tentando di calmarlo quanto bastava per tentare un approccio un po’ più rilassato.  
  
_“So che ti infastidisce e so anche che non glielo hai fatto presente. Lo hai assecondato, gli hai dato le informazioni che cercava e troverà il modo di sbrigarsela. Non sei costretto a prendere ordini e non sei costretto a fare ciò che ti dice. Se ha tentato di convincerti infilando in mezzo Mukuro Rokudo vuol dire che nella sua mente questa situazione sta prendendo una piega più grave del previsto.”_  
  
Dino gli sfiorò il mento, alzandolo appena. I loro sguardi si incontrarono nuovamente e Dino per un attimo vide in lui il ragazzino di sette anni prima, indispettito e arrabbiato. Sorrise leggermente, finendo ad accarezzargli la guancia.  
  
_“Devi accettare il fatto che Tsuna ti voglia bene. La sua preoccupazione per te e per Mukuro non è data dalla non-fiducia che prova, ma dal bene che ti vuole. Tu puoi mantenere questa conoscenza sul piano lavorativo, ma per lui non è fattibile. Si affeziona alle persone, vuole che rimangano in vita possibilmente il più a lungo possibile. Allo stesso modo vuole che il mondo sia un posto sicuro, per voi e per tutti gli altri. Non ci sono vite di serie A e di serie B, non per lui. E non ci sono guardiani più stupidi o più intelligenti di altri.”_  
  
Il biondo avrebbe voluto indagare di più anche su Mukuro e su ciò che Hibari sapeva, ma era sicuro che quello non era il momento né il luogo adatto. Se lo avesse fatto quella serata si sarebbe conclusa nel peggiore dei modi e voleva sinceramente evitare un rientro a casa condito di botte.  
Hibari non mutò lo sguardo, ma sembrò rilassarsi dopo una manciata di secondi. Sapeva che dal suo punto di vista Dino aveva ragione: Tsunayoshi aveva un modo tutto suo di vedere il mondo e le persone che lo circondavano, tentava, con le informazioni che aveva, di conoscere anche Mukuro e Hibari stessi. E poteva capire che non era semplice non essendo attivi all’interno delle loro vite. L’unico modo per tenerli sotto scacco spesso era usare l’uno con l’altro, il fato voleva che fossero la chiave l’uno dell’altro, per questo il Decimo si era aggrappato disperatamente alla questione di Rokudo. Si lasciò coccolare dal biondo per qualche secondo prima di distogliere lo sguardo.  
  
_“Ti ha chiamato lui?”  
  
“Intendi Tsuna? No. Sono venuto qui per farti una sorpresa, Kyoya. Quante volte devo dirtelo, mh?”_  
  
Seguì lo sguardo del moro con un mezzo sorriso, solo lui poteva trovarlo adorabile in quel frangente. La mano che gli aveva sfiorato la guancia si spostò dietro la sua nuca, un tocco leggero e delicato che sapeva, ne era sicuro, Hibari amasse. Lo costrinse ad avvicinarsi, stringendolo in un abbraccio. Gli lasciò un paio di baci casuali sulla testa prima di premerci contro la guancia.  
  
_“Domani mattina mi troverai a letto, proprio accanto a te. Non ci sono riunioni o cose strane.”  
  
“Sembri sicuro del fatto che dormirò con te.”  
  
“Perché so che dormirai con me.”_  
  
Il biondo glielo mormorò nell’orecchio mentre sorrideva, lo tirò verso il letto e con un piccolo scatto lo trascinò con sé. Hibari si ritrovò sopra Dino ancora nudo, mentre lui aveva ancora il kimono indossato alla rinfusa. La discussione che avevano avuto gli aveva lasciato un leggero amaro in bocca, ma da sette anni a quella parte accadeva spesso. Sospirò appena, passando le mani sul petto del biondo, pian piano un piccolo sorriso si dipinse sul suo viso apparentemente angelico.  
  
_“Per questa volta la passi liscia. Vedi di non deludermi.”_  
  
Lo mormorò prima di togliersi il kimono, ficcandosi sotto le coperte. Non doveva fidarsi di tutti, ma sapeva di doversi fidare di Dino, soprattutto in una situazione così ingenua. Si addormentò solo quando sentì il respiro del biondo farsi leggero, sicuro del fatto che la mattina successiva avrebbero preso il tè insieme, come in una qualunque mattina di primavera. Hibari non sapeva quanto effettivamente si sbagliava.

*************************************************************************************************

Dino non era mai stata una persona mattiniera. Se al mattino doveva lavorare era Romario che lo svegliava con non pochi problemi. Hibari invece era quello che alle sette era pronto per fare colazione. Da quando avevano preso l’abitudine di dormire insieme erano arrivati ad un compromesso quasi naturale: nessuno si alzava prima delle nove, se non in caso di necessità. Altrimenti stavano a letto a coccolarsi o semplicemente a parlare. O a litigare, ovviamente.  
Dovevano essere circa le otto quando Kusakabe tirò la porta scorrevole della stanza. Entrò a passi leggeri, sapeva che il suo Presidente era sicuramente sveglio, ma non era lì per lui. Il Vicepresidente si chinò dalla parte di Dino mormorando qualcosa a bassa voce. Hibari socchiuse gli occhi.  
  
_“Dino- Dino. Cavallone- Dino!”_  
  
Kusakabe sbottò all’ultimo, mentre il biondo mugolava infastidito. Aprì gli occhi a fatica, guardandolo quasi come se lo stesse sognando.  
  
_“Romario ha bisogno urgente di te. Ha detto che è importante, per lavoro.”  
  
“Va bene, va bene. Di’ a Romario che arrivo. Dannazione.”_  
  
Hibari richiuse gli occhi immediatamente, prima che il biondo potesse voltarsi verso di lui. Mentre sentiva la parete scorrevole richiudersi, segno che il suo braccio destro era uscito, avvertì le labbra del compagno sulla fronte, leggere, come se avesse paura di svegliarlo.  
  
_“Torno subito.”_  
  
Dino voleva tornare subito. Aveva fatto una promessa a Hibari, aveva intenzione di mantenerla; erano le loro vacanze dopo quasi un mese di attesa, credeva di aver sistemato tutto prima dell’arrivo in Giappone. Quale situazione era rimasta in sospeso? Cosa era successo durante la notte?  
Dino raccolse da terra il kimono arancione e giallo che gli apparteneva: era stato uno dei primi regali del moro e che personalmente adorava e profumava di casa. Non sapeva se Hibari stesse dormendo, sicuramente no, ma mentre agganciava maldestramente il kimono gli gettò uno sguardo veloce. Sperava che non fosse niente di troppo importante da trattenerlo oltre i dieci minuti. Uscì dalla stanza, raggiungendo quello che era il soggiorno. Kusakabe e Romario erano in piedi ad attenderlo.  
  
_“Che succede?”_  
  
Il tono del biondo era serio e sicuro mentre si avvicinava ai due.  
  
_“Sawada Tsunayoshi chiede di parlare con lei, urgentemente. Si scusa per l’orario, ma dice che sono questioni della massima importanza.”_  
  
Dino guardò Romario per un secondo per poi spostare lo sguardo su Kusakabe. Non era sicuro del fatto che Tsuna sapesse che Hibari si era confidato con lui, ma era più che certo che l’incontro si sarebbe basato su quelle informazioni. Sospirò appena, conscio del fatto che non sarebbero bastati cinque minuti.  
  
_“Quanto ci vorrà?”  
  
“Non lo so con certezza, ma se sono questioni importanti non ci vorrà poco.”_  
  
Romario rispose sapientemente, sapendo quale fosse la preoccupazione del biondo. Hibari lo avrebbe aspettato invano, doveva avvertirlo del fatto che avrebbe passato buona parte della mattina con Tsunayoshi. Si voltò verso Kusakabe, i due si scambiarono uno sguardo d’intesa. Tetsu sapeva già cosa dire.  
  
_“Gli dirò di non aspettare per colazione.”  
  
“E ti prego, ripeti cento volte che-”  
  
“Che ti dispiace. Lo farò.”_  
  
Il Decimo Cavallone annuì, posando una mano sulla spalla di Kusakabe. La strinse appena come a salutarlo, ma in realtà era per fargli forza. Non era una cosa che Hibari avrebbe apprezzato, sapeva che non se la sarebbe rifatta con Kusakabe, ma sarebbe stato sicuramente intrattabile. Ora Dino doveva concentrarsi e non fare altro se non quello, finire in fretta e farsi perdonare. Si cambiò in una stanza che non era la camera dove ancora Hibari sonnecchiava, non aveva tempo di discutere, se fosse stato abbastanza veloce l’avrebbe passata liscia. Ripiegò il kimono, consegnandolo a Kusakabe per metterlo via, e fu così che il Decimo Boss dei Cavallone cominciò la giornata. Romario e Dino uscirono insieme da quella che era l’entrata principale. La pagoda di Hibari era letteralmente attaccata alla base dei Vongola dove si organizzava ogni singola missione e si studiavano le box. Hibari e Tsuna si erano accordati tempo prima, ma il laboratorio del guardiano della nuvola e la sua casa erano off limits per i Vongola se non erano ovviamente invitati a entrare. Questo dal punto di vista del Cavallone era una buona cosa, c’era sicuramente meno strada da fare per arrivare a quella che era la dimora del Decimo Boss dei Vongola. Quando arrivarono di fronte a quello che era il cancello della nuova casa di Tsuna, da pochi anni a quella parte, il biondo si bloccò per un attimo.  
  
_“Romario.”  
  
“Mh?”  
  
“Ho bisogno che tu faccia una cosa per me. Mentre sono con Tsuna puoi prendere dei fiori? Un mazzo enorme.”_  
  
Il braccio destro del biondo sorrise appena, annuendo. Il fatto che il suo pensiero fosse ancora a Hibari non sapeva se fosse dovuto alla paura che smuoveva la reazione del giapponese, o al semplice fatto che volesse farsi perdonare, ma per Romario era comunque adorabile.  
  
_“Va bene qualunque fiore?”  
  
“Mi fido di te, so che sceglierai quelli giusti. Mi raccomando: enorme. Vorrei averli al rientro, per Kyoya.”  
  
“Sarà fatto.”  
  
“Grazie.”_  
  
I due si sorrisero prima di separarsi definitivamente. Dino si addentrò in quello che era il nuovo giardino di Tsuna con al centro una piccola fontanella circolare. Chiunque al posto di Tsuna si sarebbe fatto costruire una villa immensa degna del nome “Vongola” con un giardino altrettanto grande, ma Sawada era rimasto fedele a sé stesso e si era trattenuto. La villa aveva giusto delle stanze per i suoi guardiani, spesso vuote, qualche sala per le riunioni ed un piccolo giardino con un po’ di verde. Agli occhi dei passanti poteva sembrare una casa non troppo diversa dalle altre, forse un condominio. Il biondo fece per aggirare la fontana, ma si bloccò non appena lo fece. A sedere sul bordo c’era Tsuna stesso. Stava leggendo qualcosa, Dino si chiese come avesse fatto a non vederlo prima dall’entrata. Il giapponese sorrise mentre posava i documenti accanto a sé.  
  
_“Dino-san, bentornato.”  
  
“Tsuna, è un piacere vederti. Spero che ci sia una ragione valida affinché io sia qui. Non hai idea che cosa io stia rischiando.”_  
  
Dino allargò il sorriso, ma mai cosa fu più vera. Tsuna non fece altro che annuire, alzandosi. Gli posò una mano sulla spalla e lo spinse, come a dire di seguirlo. Non sembrava un incontro ufficiale.  
  
_“Immagino che Hibari non sia contento della tua uscita.”  
  
“Non avevo in programma niente, gli avevo promesso che sarei rimasto con lui.”  
  
“Capisco. Mi dispiace.”_  
  
Il biondo gli credeva poco. Non aveva l’aria di una persona dispiaciuta, bensì preoccupata. Se si concentrava, Dino poteva vedere gli ingranaggi di Sawada muoversi, sempre più veloci, ben oleati.  
  
_“Non entriamo oggi. Vorrei che il nostro incontro rimanesse informale, nessun documento ufficiale. Non voglio che questo incontro sia catalogato come tutti gli altri.”_  
  
I dubbi che Dino aveva si rivelarono veritieri. Non pareva un incontro formale perché non lo era. Rimase in silenzio mentre infilava le mani nelle tasche dei pantaloni, attendendo il seguito.  
  
_“Immagino che Hibari ti abbia parlato del nostro incontro. Yamamoto sta rientrando dall’Italia e nel primo pomeriggio sarà qui. Ryohei è arrivato ieri mattina, probabilmente domani pomeriggio saremo in grado di organizzare la riunione per la distruzione degli anelli.”_  
  
Tsuna aveva dato per scontato che Kyoya gli avesse raccontato tutto, ed in effetti era così. Dino annuì, ma lui con quella storia non c’entrava niente. Il compagno gli aveva parlato di due situazioni, diverse ma collegate tra loro. La chiave era una sola. Doveva essere imparziale, senza dare ragione né alle preoccupazioni di Tsuna, né alla voce del guardiano della nuvola.  
  
_“Immagino che tu voglia parlarmi delle box difettose e del mercato nero. Kyoya non sembra eccessivamente preoccupato per nessuno dei motivi che tu gli hai esposto. Mukuro Rokudo è impegnato in altro, qualcosa di molto più importante rispetto ad un mercato nero di box, ma ammetto che la questione dei civili preme anche me.”_  
  
Ci fu un attimo di silenzio tra i due dove Tsuna sembrò esitare: sapeva che quel discorso era spinoso più per Dino che per sé stesso.  
  
_“Mukuro Rokudo e Chrome Dokuro sono scomparsi. Non si hanno tracce di nessuno dei due, come ben sai sono possessori dell’anello del guardiano della nebbia. Hibari sa qualcosa?”_  
  
Dino rise appena, tra l’amareggiato e il nervoso. Parlare significava tradire la fiducia del moro e tradire sé stesso, sapeva che la confidenza su “quel tipo di anelli che Mukuro cercava” era stata generica per un motivo, ovvero perché non voleva che si sapesse di cosa stesse parlando, motivo per cui Cavallone lo aveva rispettato e non aveva indagato.  
  
_“Per quanto non mi faccia piacere ammetterlo Mukuro Rokudo e Hibari Kyoya sanno sempre dove è l’uno e dove è l’altro. Non sono certo che sappia dove sia, ma sono sicuro che ti avvertirebbe in caso ci fossero novità pressanti. E lo sai anche tu.”  
  
“A volte non ne sono così sicuro. La loro è una battaglia infinita, prima o poi si faranno seriamente del male. Non voglio che accada.”_  
  
Se Kyoya lo avesse sentito parlare probabilmente avrebbe tirato fuori tonfa e box, pronto a fare il culo a strisce anche con quel prototipo al Boss dei Vongola. Ma lui non era lì ed al suo posto c’era Dino, e non poteva che confermare che fosse anche una sua preoccupazione. Comunque ciò che Tsuna stava dicendo a Dino cozzava con quel che aveva accennato a Hibari. Se aveva cercato di convincerlo sottointendendo un eventuale coinvolgimento di Mukuro Rokudo perché con il Decimo Cavallone stava prendendo un’altra piega? Forse era di questo che Hibari parlava. Non sembrava del tutto sincero nelle sue intenzioni.  
  
_“Perché siamo qui, Tsuna?”  
  
“Perché il Presidente dell’Organizzazione Disciplinare mi ha concesso delle informazioni che voglio condividere con te. So bene quanto sia importante per te, quanto per me, la pace. Pace non significa solo azzerare i conflitti nel nostro mondo, ma anche in quello che ci circonda. Non mi fermerò finché quei progetti non torneranno nelle mani dell’inventore Verde.”_  
  
_“Ti ha dato informazioni precise su chi li ha rubati?”  
  
“Famiglia Castelli e famiglia Villa che risultano essere nostri alleati in Italia, nonché tuoi. Ovviamente solo una di loro è la responsabile, ma mi piacerebbe sapere cosa sta accadendo e perché è stato fatto. Immagino che il tentativo di replicare le box mischiando progetti, rischiando di venire scoperti e puniti, sia dato da un obiettivo un po’ più importante. Non credi?”  
  
“Non credo che vogliano conquistare il mondo, ma semplicemente arricchirsi a spese di altri.”_  
  
Dino rispose subito con fermezza. Si trattava di un semplice modo per fare soldi, la mafia era anche questo, ma come aveva già precisato ciò andava a spese di altri. Spendevano vite che non appartenevano loro. Comunque Tsuna non sembrava per niente convinto di quella spiegazione, probabilmente troppo semplice per lui per essere accettata.  
  
_“Vuoi sapere di più su di loro?”  
  
“Vorrei che tu partissi per l’Italia e indagassi per me. Hai completa libertà sulle modalità. Se Hibari non vuole aiutarci dovremo fare da soli e ora come ora ho bisogno dei miei guardiani qui, per via degli anelli.”_  
  
Il tono che Tsuna stava usando piaceva poco a Dino e, se conosceva bene l’amico, c’era molto di più sotto, ormai era ovvio. Sembrava che stesse attento a misurare ogni parola, come se dovesse anticipare ogni mossa del biondo. L’impressione che ebbe non gli piacque. Sembrava che il Decimo Vongola volesse includere Hibari forzatamente nei suoi progetti, a costo di investire Dino. Era convinto che fosse così, perché solo Hibari aveva le informazioni che servivano per portare a termine la missione e solo Hibari aveva la forza degli altri cinque guardiani messi insieme. Era più facile e meno rischioso affidare il compito a lui.  
  
_“Tsuna, mi stai chiedendo di andare in Italia e fare quel che credo sia giusto per risolvere la questione? Potresti risolverla in qualunque modo, ma lo stai chiedendo a me perché sono strettamente collegato a Kyoya. Questo non mi piace.”  
  
“Ti sto chiedendo di andare in Italia e fare quello che è giusto per te, sì. Hibari continua a credere che la questione degli anelli e dei progetti siano due problemi completamente diversi, ma non è così. Io sono convinto che non lo sia. Sarebbe più semplice per tutti se Hibari si sentisse coinvolto per diversi motivi. Primo, chiuderemmo questo capitolo in fretta e, secondo-”_  
  
Tsuna si fermò, sembrò ancora pesare le parole. Dino cominciava a spazientirsi, si fermò a sua volta voltandosi verso di lui. Se lo conosceva stava per spararne una grossa.  
  
_“Secondo?”  
  
“Secondo, se Mukuro o Chrome non si presentano domani, Hibari sarà l’unico in grado di trovarli per riprendere l’anello. E non sarò io a chiederglielo, sai che è una cosa che verrà da sola, da lui. Ha già deciso.”_  
  
Fregato. Dino si sentiva totalmente fregato. Fu come se una palla di piombo si fosse fermata nel suo stomaco. In poche parole era necessario che andasse in Italia, in modo da convincere Hibari a fare lo stesso, perché così avrebbero concluso in fretta la problematica e Hibari e Mukuro non avrebbero avuto occasione di scontrarsi. Tutti nel loro mondo sapevano quanto il Guardiano della nebbia e quello della nuvola si odiassero, nonostante i loro rapporti negli ultimi anni si fossero distesi a causa di altre problematiche era ovvio che per ogni piccolo problema ne avrebbero fatto una guerra. Una battaglia tra i due, oltre che risultare inutile, poteva essere anche fatale per uno dei due, se non per entrambi. Dino sapeva che Kyoya non si sarebbe fermato di fronte a niente. Avrebbe continuato a lottare fino alla morte perché tutto poteva sacrificare, ma non il suo orgoglio. Quella guerra non era ancora scoppiata perché nessuno dei due aveva trovato una ragione per iniziarla. C’erano stati tempi di pace quasi innaturali, problemi che per trovare una soluzione avevano richiesto loro una pace forzata, ma quello che Tsuna gli metteva davanti non era altro che un motivo più che ragionevole, nelle loro teste, per scontrarsi. Sarebbe bastato il rifiuto di Mukuro per mettere in moto Hibari e Dino non voleva questo.  
Distolse lo sguardo da Tsuna, chiuse gli occhi per un secondo nel tentativo di trovare una calma che aveva momentaneamente perso.  
  
_“Ti basterà sapere dove sono i progetti, giusto? Chi ce li ha, perché ce li hanno.”  
  
“Eventualmente riprenderli e riconsegnarli a Verde.”  
  
“Se Hibari non lo riterrà necessario non mi seguirà. Lo sai questo?”_  
  
Tsuna sembrava piuttosto sicuro, il suo sguardo non mentiva. Sembrava sempre saperne una in più del diavolo. Crescere gli aveva fatto bene, complice Reborn, sembrava che ora non sapesse fare altro se non pensare e creare altarini. Dino non dubitava del suo vecchio amico, ma sapeva che quella situazione non avrebbe fatto altro che infuriare ancora di più Hibari. Eppure lo sguardo di Tsuna, che con tanta sicurezza lo continuava a fissare, gli diceva che non c’erano dubbi. Sarebbe andato tutto bene come pensava.  
  
_“Se è come credo, ovvero che ci sia molto di più sotto, ti seguirà. Se il suo istinto capterà qualcosa di diverso e tu ci andrai contro sarà inevitabile per lui. Ovviamente dovremo tenerlo all’oscuro di una parte del piano. Il tempo e le situazioni ci saranno amici.”_  
  
Dino sospirò dopo qualche secondo, arreso. Tirò indietro la testa, sguardo rivolto al cielo.  
  
_“Se non mi ammazza qualcuno prima, ci penserà Kyoya. La mia partenza va contro ogni mia promessa fatta un mese fa.”  
  
“Mi dispiace, Dino. Prometto che risolta questa storia vi lascerò in pace, ma ora ho bisogno di voi. Potrai partire entro il fine settimana, ma vorrei che fossi presente durante la riunione di domani, così potremo parlarne con tutti. Metterli al corrente è fondamentale.”  
  
“Sì, va bene. Dovrò parlare a Kyoya prima della riunione, non voglio che lo venga a sapere lì. Ci vedremo domani.”_  
  
Tsuna e Dino si strinsero la mano per una vita, fino a che non conclusero che quelle formalità non facevano al caso loro. Si abbracciarono prima che il biondo attraversasse il giardino per raggiungere il cancello, dove già lo attendeva Romario, un sorrisone enorme.  
  
_“Eccomi, finalmente. Abbiamo i fiori?”  
  
“Ovviamente, Decimo. Rose giapponesi, camelie... un mazzo enorme come richiesto. Ho pensato che fosse meglio portarle in macchina per non rovinarle. Nel linguaggio dei fiori giapponese significano attesa e-...”_  
  
_“Ah, no! Non dirmelo. Amore eterno?”_  
  
Dino e Romario si sorrisero a vicenda, mentre il Boss entrava in macchina e Romario chiudeva la portiera.  
  
_“Sì, Signore. Amore eterno. Andiamo alla pagoda di Hibari Kyoya?”  
  
“Ovviamente. Ho bisogno di parlare con lui, oltre che a chiedergli scusa.”  
  
“Brutte notizie?”  
  
“Pessime, direi.”_  
  
Il viaggio fu breve. Dino tentò di spiegare tutto al suo fedele braccio destro, cominciando a prepararsi mentalmente al più grande dei suoi problemi: come informare Hibari senza essere beccato, o peggio, ucciso. A quel punto non poteva far altro che affidarsi ai fiori e alla lucidità del compagno, cosa che non faceva che mettergli una leggera ansia. Hibari sarebbe stato già arrabbiato di suo, figuriamoci dopo questa notizia.  
Al momento di scendere dalla macchina Dino prese un respiro profondo, gettò uno sguardo al braccio destro e uscì, tirando con cura i fiori dietro di sé. Era davvero un mazzo enorme, Romario aveva fatto un ottimo lavoro, le camelie erano bellissime.  
  
_“Credi che mi ucciderà?”  
  
“Sicuramente, Boss… ma avete passato periodi peggiori. Passerà anche questa, magari con un po’ di tempo-”  
  
“Okay, okay… ho capito. Forse è meglio se mi aspetti qui.” _  
  
Dino lo mormorò per sicurezza, non tanto di Romario, quanto sua. Discutere di fronte ai loro bracci destri non era il massimo per nessuno dei due, era successo più volte sì, ma non era la regola. Quel tipo di conversazioni erano private, intime e personali.  
Cavallone bussò alla porta principale, preferì non tirare troppo la corda entrando come se fosse casa sua e, come preventivato, Kusakabe corsa ad aprirgli.  
  
_"Dimmi che non è così arrabbiato.”  
  
“E’ furioso, a dirla tutta-”  
  
“Dai ma- è passata quasi un’ora e mezza, mi sono sbrigato- non ci ho messo poi così tanto.”_  
  
Il giapponese guardò Dino quasi arreso, compativa il biondo. Sapeva quanto amasse il suo Presidente e sapeva quanto avrebbe voluto renderlo felice… e i fiori ne erano un preciso segno. Tetsu sospirò mentre li guardava, scuotendo appena la testa.  
  
_“Kyo è uscito, Dino… non c’è.”  
  
“... cosa?”  
  
“Stamani doveva arrivare Yamamoto… credo sia con lui.” _  
  
Il poco e rimanente entusiasmo di Dino sembrò sgonfiarsi tutto d’un colpo. Le spalle si abbassarono, le braccia che tenevano i fiori si afflosciarono. Quella era la personale, piccola e infame vendetta di Kyoya. Era andato a trovare Yamamoto, appena tornato dall’Italia. Distolse lo sguardo, prendendo un enorme, enormissimo, respiro.  
  
_“Yamamoto… okay- immagino che ti abbia detto di non farmi entrare, vero?”_  
  
Tetsuya si limitò a guardarlo, la risposta fu chiara.  
  
_“Ovviamente. Posso chiederti il favore di farmi entrare comunque? Mi assumerò la colpa. Lo aspetterò qui con i fiori. Ho bisogno urgente di parlargli, che lo voglia o meno.”_  
  
Fortunatamente il braccio destro del moro era più ragionevole di lui. Kusakabe non solo invitò Dino a entrare, ma offrì da bere sia a lui che a Romario. Non restava che attendere il ritorno di Hibari. 

  



End file.
